killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Orlock
Admiral Orlock was the Minister of Defense of the Helghan military and the secondary antagonist of Killzone 3, being the most trusted advisor of Autarch Visari and second in command of the Helghan Empire. After Visari's death, he and the High Council lead the Helghan Nation. He is eventually named the new Autarch. Before and during his reign as the Helghast leader, he shares a bitter rivalry with Jorhan Stahl, who attempts to usurp rule of the Helghast. Biography Orlock was born in the slums of Pyrrhus during Helghan's Great Depression, where he spent his youth as a skilled streetfighter prior to joining the military during Scolar Visari's rise to power Killzone: Ascendancy. He quickly developed a reputation for brutality in battle, and was known to be as ruthless to his own men as he was to the enemy. Orlock is presumed to have proven himself a capable strategist and lead figure to have eventually obtained the title of Admiral and being personally appointed by Visari to act as the supreme military commander for the Empire. Admiral Orlock served as one of the chief figures placed with the charge of coordinating Helghan's defense during the ISA invasion, leaving the protection of Autarch Visari to Colonel Mael Radec and the Autarch's Guard. This proved to be a mistake when Radec and his guard were killed in the ISA assault on Visari Palace, Orlock's soldiers arriving only just in time to see the I.S.A retreat from the area and to find the body of their beloved leader in his throne room. Orlock was compelled by vengeance to see the ISA forces destroyed and maintained his steadfast leadership in the face of the Senate, but had lost all of his tolerance for Jorhan Stahl, a man he treated with great disdain and distrust. Admiral Orlock's efforts ultimately failed to eliminate all of the ISA as remnants fled from the battlefields and went into hiding in the hopes of evacuation for a six month period, this timeframe marking a time of great rivalry between Orlock and Stahl to gain the Senate's favor to surpass Visari as Autarch. While Orlock was unable to gain the initial advantage in this period, Stahl's failure to execute Captain Narville and his outright insults dealt towards the Senate and the Admiral caused the Counselors to officially appoint Orlock as the new Autarch. As his first ruling, Autarch Orlock ordered Stahl to deliver all of his personnel, hardware, and prototype Petrusite weapons directly to his control by personally surrendering to him on Helghan's space station, all with the intent of having Stahl arrested and killed afterwords. Orlock personally ventured to the space station to see Stahl arrested, only to be told moments later that the ISA remnants were coming up the space-elevator themselves right behind him. Impatiently Orlock ordered all of his forces to hunt down the ISA, leaving an escort of only four Helghast troops to protect him during his meeting with Stahl. The two had a brief exchange of words before Stahl pulled his trumpcards, two of Orlock's own soldiers turning on him and holding him at gunpoint. Stahl demonstrated his newly obtained power as he ordered his personal fleet to engage Orlock's, revealing to the Autarch that Stahl had developed not only more uses for Petrusite weapons, but also energy shielding for his cruisers. Orlock asked if this was how Stahl intended to sway the Senate, but Stahl stated that he would make the Senate beg for his "forgiveness" after the Autarch himself did so. Drawing a StA18 Pistol, Stahl attempted to force Orlock to his knees, but he showed his colors as a veteran soldier and managed to stab Stahl in the gut with an M32 Combat Knife hidden up his sleeve. After a quick but lethal confrontation resulting in the deaths of the escorts of both rivals, Orlock managed to claim the VC5 Arc Rifle of a fallen HAZMAT Trooper and set to hunting down the wounded Stahl. In a moments distraction from glimpsing a Helghast fighter outside the station, Stahl ambushed Orlock and mercilessly beat him with a rusted piece of metal until he was flung into a large console that toppled on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Held at gunpoint by Stahl and seconds from impending death, Orlock tried to reason with Stahl and attempted to show him that he was taking the Helghast towards destruction. Stahl considered the Autarch's words momentarily, but then decided to use his Petrusite weapons and invasion fleet to eradicate the entire population of Earth, thus no longer needing aid from Orlock. While his adversary was madly rambling about his plot, Orlock managed to grasp his VC5 Arc Rifle again. His shots were useless in the end when Stahl knew fully well how predictable Orlock was and surprised the helpless Admiral with an StA5X Arc Cannon, blasting Orlock with a shot of irradiated Petrusite from a StA-5X Arc Cannon that coursed through his body for several seconds and rapidly distorted his face before his head exploded into a mess of gore, ending him with an agonizing death. When the Commodore and his backup escort arrived to inform the Chairman of their progress and that the ISA troops were closing in on them, Stahl looked back at Orlock's body and called him "utterly useless" for not being able to eliminate their enemies. Orlock's body was left under the console and it was lost when the space station was destroyed by the Petrusite nuke that irradiated Helghan. In the end, Orlock reigned as Autarch for less than a single day. Characteristics Orlock is an evolved Helghast judging from his shaved head and moustache. The Admiral is a devouted patriot and leader, appearing to be a close friend to Scolar Visari during his reign as Autarch. At the same time, he is a harsh, short-tempered, and potentially violent man who's irritability has only been heightened with the actions of Jorhan Stahl, an individual who keenly manipulates Orlock's anger to his own advantage. Orlock is not without morals however, as he appears genuinely horrified when he discovers Stahl's intentions to wipe out all of Earth's population and also is clearly saddened at the conflict between the Helghast themselves that Stahl had caused. Influences Both his physical appearance and attire bear a striking similarity to Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin and (to lesser extent) German general Erich Ludendorff, while his uniform bears similarities to both Nazi General, Waffen-SS and Russian uniforms. His name could possibly be based on Count Orlock, the titular character of the 1922 film Nosferatu. Furthermore, if the character Scolar Visari is based on Adolf Hitler then Orlock would have a similar role to Karl Dönitz. Both men were the most trusted advisors of their respective leaders, both were admirals and both successors to their respective rulers and the last heads of state for their nations. He also bears similarities to Werner von Blomberg, who was commander in chief of the German Military until January 1938, as he was forced to resign and give command directly to Adolf Hitler as well as Wilhelm Keitel, who served as Chief of the Armed Forces High Command (in Nazi Germany during World War II and was a loyal supporter to Hitler much like Orlock is to Visari. Gallery Original (1).jpg Trivia *Orlock appears in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''as an icon. *In Killzone 3 Orlock states that his forces will overrun the remaining ISA forces, however as an Admiral Orlock would not be in command of ground forces but rather ships in the Helghast's fleet. Ironically Admiral Gray in Killzone: Mercenary is also in command of ground forces. That is likely because a greater influence would have been placed on the Navy and the accompanying Naval infantry, due to the planetary invasions that would be neccessary. *Orlock's name may be inspired by the Dutch word 'oorlog' which means 'war'. References es:Orlock pl:Orlock Category:Helghast Category:Antagonists Category:Killzone 3 characters Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Helghast Empire Category:Men